


i need it

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: jon and damian have some fun time together after a mission fighting poison ivy left jon feeling extra horny
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	i need it

Damian and jon had returned from a mission fighting poison ivy and she had let lose her love toxin which only made jon honry for damian. Once they got back to the manor jon superspeed them to Damian’s bedroom. 

Once inside jon ripe the slow both off him and damian tearing them to shreds. 

“Damian i....i need you,” jon said pushing his hard 4 and a half-inch dick down only for it to bonce up.

Damian pushed into jon as he kissed him and rubbed their cocks together.it didn’t take long for damian to get hard as well his 4-inch pole now rubbing up with jons bigger dick. He broke the kiss to talk

“You can have whatever you want jon,” damian said to jon as he rubbed jons cock with his hand.

Ahhhhh jon moaned as he pushed damian sedding him flying onto the bed.

“Uggh easy jon that hurt,” damian said 

Jon climbed up on the bed and lifted Damian’s leg exposing his soft boy hole to jon he began to lick damian lubing up damian and licking his ass well and then sticking in a finger much to damian delight 

Damian moaned in pleaser as jon worked his ass and gave his cock a lick every now again until jon spoke 

“Damina it hurts my dick i need … i need you i need your hole pleas” the boy pleaded with his boyfriend 

“Jon … fuck me already” damian told his boyfriend.

Jon didn’t need to be told twice he lined up his throbbing dick with jons hole and he began to push into him. both boys were moaning in pleaser as jon pushed more and more of his cock into damian inch by inch 

Jon began to smile as his cock finally felt the relief and pleaser it needed as Damian’s hole tightened onto jons cock damian was red and flushed as he felt full as jon finally finished pushing in his whole cock into damian

Jon began to breathe heavily as he felt Damian’s ass eating his cock. Jon began to slide out of jon and then slid in again both enjoying it. Damian was smiling as jon fucked him.jon began to get a nice pace of sliding in and out of damian soon he was pounding his ass making damian moan and beg for more.

**Author's Note:**

> fell free to contact me at redbird4ever34@gmail.com with any questions comments concerns or ideas and requests


End file.
